The Power of a Smile
by shineyma
Summary: Caroline Forbes has a very powerful smile. Also, Klaus is Evil-with-a-capital-E. This story is not my fault. Crack!fic, ya'll.


It was a lovely, sunny day in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was the sort of day that made students and teachers alike resent having to spend all day in the classroom. It was the sort of day that made everyone long for a trip to the beach. It was the sort of day that made people feel safe. Bright, cloudless, with the sun hanging high above—nothing bad could happen on such a sunny day. Especially in a town with so many vampires, because vampires burn in the sun.

Usually.

Unfortunately for the people of Mystic Falls, the vampires in this specific town were unaffected by the sun's usually deadly rays, and in fact were enjoying the weather just as much as everyone else. Fortunately for the people of Mystic Falls, most of the vampires in town at the moment were (mostly) harmless. They wouldn't be hurting the innocent townsfolk anytime soon. Well, one of them might be tempted, but he was in repentance mode after his last back-slide, and as such would not be killing anyone for at least a week.

So all should be well in Mystic Falls, yes?

No.

There was one specific vampire—a Hybrid, if we're being technical—who was not harmless. In fact, he was Evil. So Evil that the capital E was, in fact, necessary. At that very moment, the Hybrid (who had very recently moved into town and settled into a large, creepy mansion that had previously gone unnoticed by the innocent but very stupid townsfolk) was on the prowl for another victim. God help whoever came into the Hybrid's sights, for goodness knows the Police Department wouldn't.

"Sarah!" the Hybrid, who was using the name Klaus at the moment, exclaimed with a sinister smile. Klaus prided himself on his ability to remember the names of his victims. It lulled people into a false sense of security that was easy to take advantage of. Also it was just good manners.

"Klaus," his chosen victim said, sidling closer to him and completely failing at being subtle. Luckily (or perhaps unluckily) for Sarah, Mystic Falls was full of ridiculously unobservant people, so no one noticed her approaching the Evil Hybrid. "Have you got it?"

"Indeed I have," Klaus replied. He had a truly delicious accent, which also helped with lulling people. He pulled a small packet out of his pocket and showed it to Sarah. "And have you the money?"

"Yeah, here," Sarah said, shoving a roll of bills at him.

Klaus accepted the money and handed the packet over to Sarah, who took it and tried (unsuccessfully) to look casual as she walked away.

"Klaus!" someone shouted from behind him. The Hybrid rolled his eyes, but his face was pleasant when he turned to face the girl marching up to him.

"Hello, Elena," he greeted her. It had taken him nearly three weeks to stop referring to her as 'my girl' and 'my doppelganger' and occasionally 'that fucking Petrova'—although of course he had never used the last in front of her. She was a lady, after all. She didn't tolerate cursing.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, all attitude and righteous fury. It was almost cute.

"Nothing!" Klaus replied, spreading his hands to show his innocence. He belatedly realized he was still holding the money, and shoved it quickly into his pocket.

"You just sold something to Sarah," Elena said accusingly.

"True," Klaus admitted, nodding. "But what's a little cocaine between friends, hmm?"

Elena gasped and gave him a disappointed look.

"What are you expecting, exactly?" he asked in response to the look. "I am Evil, you know."

Then, before she could reply, Klaus turned and strolled casually away. He was much better at it than Sarah.

A few hours later found Klaus at the local hang out, the Grill. The Grill was basically the only restaurant in town, and as such was an excellent place to find people. Or, in Klaus' case, customers. He'd sold nearly his entire supply, and was making a final deal with a very lovely brunette named Erica.

Unfortunately for Klaus, he was not the only vampire in the Grill at the moment. Over at the bar, the resident sort-of-reformed mostly-former evil vampire (not deserving of a capital E, thankyouverymuch) Damon was enjoying his sixth bourbon of the afternoon when he realized what Klaus was up to. Now, Damon was, as previously mentioned, not exactly a saint. What he _was_ was in love with Elena. He knew that the best way to gain Elena's affection was with heroic deeds. So he downed his drink, stood up, and took one for the team.

He seduced Erica away from Klaus before Klaus could make the sale.

Klaus sat, frowning (or pouting, depending on who you ask), and watched as Damon escorted the lovely Erica out of the Grill. Erica was giggling as Damon tossed a smug look over his shoulder. Klaus sent a sarcastic wave in Damon's direction and nodded to himself once the two had left the Grill.

There was only one thing to do.

Half an hour later, Klaus was lurking outside of the Salvatore boarding house, which was where Damon, being a Salvatore, lived. He waited until his superior hearing informed him that Damon and Erica were sufficiently occupied, then opened the carton he had brought with him.

Damon's most prized possession, his car, was parked temptingly in the driveway. And here was Klaus, who had just so happened to come by with a carton of eggs. Really, he didn't have a choice! He was _obligated_ to do it. He was Evil, after all.

So Klaus, careful to keep his laughing quiet so as not to alert Damon before he was done, began to exact his revenge: he egged Damon's car.

Being a Hybrid, and a very old one besides, he easily could have had the entire car covered in seconds. But that was no fun, really. Instead, he took his time and savored the experience, delighting in each and every impact, marveling over every splatter. It was spectacular.

Alas, all good things come to an end, and he eventually ran out of eggs. He took one last moment to enjoy the image of Damon's car covered in egg, then raced away, cackling madly.

After a brief break for dinner, Klaus returned to the Grill to sell the last of his cocaine. This time, there was no Damon to interrupt, and Klaus was able to accept Kyle's money in peace. He was watching Kyle walk away, feeling a smug sort of satisfaction and idly contemplating whether he would call his supplier that night or wait until the morning, when it hit him.

What the fuck was he doing? He was _Klaus_. He was a Hybrid, _the Hybrid_, even. He was Evil with a capital E, so what the fuck was he doing selling drugs to teenagers and egging cars in Mystic Falls, Virginia? He shouldn't be corrupting the local youth, he should be _killing_ them! He shouldn't be allowing Elena to so blatantly disrespect him! He shouldn't allow Damon to steal his prey! He certainly shouldn't be drinking _bagged blood_!

Horrified at his realization, Klaus looked around. A massacre of everyone at the Grill would be a good start to getting back to his old self. Fresh blood would certainly help him shake off whatever odd mood had come over him. He scanned the surrounding people, trying to decide which to kill first. He had just selected a particularly tasty looking redhead when a blonde appeared in his line of vision.

"Hi, Klaus!" Caroline greeted him happily.

The baby vampire was smiling brightly at him, and Klaus experienced a moment of horror as he felt something important slip away from him. Then the horror was gone, and Klaus was confused. What had he been doing? He couldn't quite remember. Something about how Evil he was…? That was it!

He'd been about to call his supplier and order more cocaine so he could get more of the town's teenagers hooked.

"Hello, Caroline," Klaus said pleasantly, returning his attention to the stunning blonde.

"What are you up to?" Caroline asked, still smiling.

"Evil," he informed her decisively. "Now, if you'll please excuse me…"

He stood and walked away from her, pulling out his cell phone as he walked. Within another month, he could have nearly half of Mystic Falls' teenagers hooked on cocaine. He resisted the urge to cackle. He was _so_ Evil. And there was nothing Elena and her band of do-gooders could do to stop him.


End file.
